


Who's Lying Now?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Anal Sex, First Times, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Taunting, Teasing, Virgin Jim and Blair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-06-04
Updated: 1994-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie has her heart and whatever else set on Blair, but Blair's looking for a way out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Lying Now?

Fandom(s): The Sentinel  
Character(s): Jim/Blair  
Warning(s): None  
Summary: Cassie has her heart and whatever else set on Blair, but Blair's looking for a way out!

 

Who's Lying Now?  
by Patt

Cassie walked into Major Crime Bullpen like a woman on a mission. She was determined to have Blair Sandburg as her own. She wasn't taking no for an answer. She would romance him until he fell under her spell. Yup, that's what she'd do. This was going to be fun. And if Ellison got in the way, then, she'd have to show him who was running the Cassie and Blair show. Never mind that neither man took her seriously. She was serious and would not back down this time. She had it all planned out.

Walking up to Blair's desk she said, "Sandburg, do you think you could get away for lunch? I have some things to ask you."

Blair, being taking totally off guard, didn't know what to say. So, he said, "Sure Cassie. What time?"

"I'll meet you downstairs at noon. Is that fine with you? We can go to the diner across the street."

"Yeah, that'll be fine. See you at noon." Blair said watching her as she got onto the elevator.

Connor walked up and said, "Oh oh, Sandy, you're in big trouble now. I've seen that look on a woman's face before...right before they got married." Everyone in the bullpen started laughing.

"Yeah, Hairboy, why didn't you tell us you and Cassie were an item?" Henry asked.

"Oh hardy, har, har. You're so funny I forgot to laugh," Blair blurted out on the way over to Simon's office.

Knocking on the door, Simon said, "Come."

Blair thought to himself, 'I wish I could.' Then laughing at his own joke, he walked into Simon's office and said, "Simon, I have a lunch date with Cassie at noon. Could I ask you a huge favor?"

"What?" Simon asked skeptically.

"Could you call me on my cell at exactly 12:30 so I have to come back here? I don't care if you make me do something awful that no one else wants to do. I'll do it for you. Please, Simon?"

"Sandburg, I don't understand this at all. She's a pretty girl. What's wrong with her? She's a little over enthusiastic but she seems like an okay girl."

"Simon, are you nuts? She drives me bonkers. I can't be in a room with her for more than five minutes before I start bouncing off the walls."

"Sandburg, have you ever considered telling her the truth? Just telling her you're not interested?" Simon asked in all honesty.

"Yes, I told her. She took it as some type of challenge. I can tell when she looks at me. And Jesus, let's not even get started about how much Jim hates her. She drives him even crazier than me."

"Okay, I'll try to remember to call you. That's all I can promise," Simon said.

"Thanks, Simon. This means the world to me." Blair said as he walked out of Simon's office.

As soon as the door shut, Simon started laughing. He had no intention of calling Sandburg. This would make them almost even for all of the money Blair took off him at the last poker game. This might work out perfectly. In fact, I'll keep his partner busy too so that he can't call Sandburg. Laughing evilly, Simon planned what he was going to do with Ellison.

"Ellison, my office please?" Simon called out.

Jim opened up the door and said, "Sir?"

"Jim, we need to ask more questions from that hooker down on Freemont. I felt like she was holding something back. I want you to go with me and see if you can tell if she's lying."

"Sure, let me get Blair and we'll head out," Jim said.

"That's okay, Jim. He's got a lunch date so we'll get out of here now and not bother him." Simon said walking out of the door. Jim followed him to the elevator feeling like he'd missed something and wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

When Blair came up from records, he looked for Jim and Connor said, "He had to go out on a call."

"Really? With who?" Blair asked.

"With Captain Banks." Connor said. "Is something wrong, Sandy?"

"Connor, could you do me a big favor?" Blair almost begged. "Sure, Sandy, you know I'll do anything for you," Megan answered.

"I've got a dumb lunch date with Cassie. Can I tell her that you and I are dating?" Blair begged this time, using everything, including his big eyes.

"Sandy, normally I would say yes, but that wouldn't work. I told her this morning about someone new I'm seeing," Megan said trying to think of something.

"Shit..." Blair said as he headed to his desk.

"I've got it, Sandy. Tell her that you and Jim are an item. You live in the same house how would she know. Jim would go along with you, I'm sure," Megan said smiling at her wonderful idea.

"I don't know, Connor. He might not like that spread around the station. Know what I mean?" Blair asked laughing. "He dates very little as it is," Blair said as he started laughing.

Blair was still laughing about it with Connor when Cassie came into the bullpen. "Sandburg, I thought you were meeting me downstairs at noon?"

"Sorry, Cassie, I lost track of time. Let's get out of here now." Blair said getting up and walking to the elevator with Cassie holding on to his elbow like they were walking down the aisle at a wedding. Oh god, don't think wedding and Cassie in the same thought.

They went to the diner across the street and when Blair sat in the booth, she pushed in beside him. "Cassie, I don't think this looks right. You should sit over on the other side." _Yeah, the other side of the restaurant._

"No one cares that we're sitting here being all comfy cozy, Blair. Stop being such a worry wart," Cassie said getting closer to Blair. Although Blair didn't think that was at all possible to get any closer without being in his lap.

"Cassie, you know, Jim wouldn't appreciate this a bit. I think I'd like you to sit on the other side of the booth." Blair said trying to sound like he was serious.

"What has Ellison got to do with where I sit?" Cassie asked angrily.

"Well he happens to care where I sit," Blair said looking at her defiantly.

"What are you talking about Blair?" Cassie said in her sickening sweet voice.

"Jim and I have been dating for about a month now and he doesn't get into the sharing thing. So could you move to the other side please? News travels fast in this station," Blair said.

Getting up, she moved to the other side and she said, "Well, we'll see what your partner thinks about you outing him to me during lunch."

"Cassie, I was hoping it could stay between us. Please don't tell everyone. Some folks don't take gay cops well," Blair said.

"Blair, you might think you're fooling me but you're not. I know damn well you're not gay. I've heard the stories. You can make any woman come two or three times a night. You're a legend." Cassie said rubbing his hand on top of the table.

"I never said I was only gay. I'm bi. I get into men, too. I can make them come just as often." Blair said. _What are you doing, you moron? You're digging a fucking hole and waiting for Jim to shovel the dirt over you._

"Does Jim know that you get into other men, too?" Cassie asked evilly.

"I never said that. Cassie, you're putting words into my mouth. I would appreciate it if you'd just let me be. In fact, I've lost my appetite. I'll talk to you later." Blair said as he started to get up.

"Well, I'll go with you, Blair because I can't wait to see your partner's face when he hears what you just told me." Cassie said holding on to Blair's arm again.

"Cassie, you're annoying the hell out of me. Stop touching me or I'll bring charges against you." Blair said yanking his arm back.

As they walked across the street; Blair stepped out in front of a car, but damn it if Cassie didn't pull him back to the curb. "Careful, Cupcake. We don't want you damaged." she said as they continued walking. Again, Blair felt like he was walking in his own funeral march. God, could things get much worse?

When they walked into Major Crime, Connor walked up to them and said, "Something wrong?"

"Things didn't work out. She wants to date and I told her that my man doesn't share," Blair said winking at Connor.

Connor stopped herself from laughing and said, "Oh yeah, Ellison's never been big on sharing."

"So you're saying that you knew that Ellison and Sandburg are an item?" Cassie asked Connor.

"What do you think they've been doing? I mean, what normal men live together that long and don't have something going on?" Connor asked.

"Well, Blair here said that they've only been sleeping together for a month. Do you believe that?" Cassie asked her.

"Hell, no! I think he's trying to make it look like they just started. I know damn well Ellison hasn't had a date in a good eight months," Connor said, biting her own tongue to keep from laughing her ass off.

The elevator dinged and off came Simon and Jim. Oh god, fucking shoot me now.

Jim walked over to the desk and said, "Chief, what's wrong?" Jim asked upset that his partner's heart rate was double what it should be.

Blair leaned into Jim and whispered, "I had to tell her something so I told her we were an item. I'm sorry, Jim. I'm so sorry." Jim hugged him to his body and said loud enough for Connor and Cassie to hear, "Chief, stop this right now. I want to see your face, Baby. Let me see that gorgeous face that I love."

Blair heartbeat got even faster as he looked up at Jim. "That's right, baby, let me see your beautiful face." Then looking around he saw it was safe and

kissed Blair softly on his lips.

"Shit, Jim. Not here. Never here. You know better than that." Blair said moving away from him.

"It's okay, Blair. Sit down, we'll talk about it tonight." Jim said as he sat down at his desk.

"Connor and Wells, I hope you two can keep this to yourself. Blair can't take anymore strain right now," Jim said quietly.

"Ellison, you're so full of shit. You two had this worked out. I just know it. You're not going to succeed. I'm watching both of you." Cassie spat out and then added, "And Blair, you're a little weasel asking your pals to help in this charade."

Damn if Blair didn't feel like a weasel. Geeze, this day was never going to end.

Jim walked up to Cassie and said, "If this is your idea of getting someone to pay attention to you or like you, it's the wrong way," Jim said.

"What do you know, Ellison? I know that you hate me and have turned Blair against me. It hurts to know that you did this." Cassie said seriously.

"Cassie, I don't hate you. I do dislike your overachiever attitude...that needs work," Jim said.

"Well, if it was Blair, you'd think it was fine, wouldn't you?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know, Cassie. He doesn't do that," Jim said sticking up for Blair.

"Oh you are so blind. I'll take notes and let you read them at the end of the week. He has everyone wrapped around his little finger," Cassie said.

Cassie walked back over to Blair and said, "I'll leave you alone, Blair, because I don't want to hurt you in any way. I really like you. I was hoping that you'd like me too." Cassie said with a hurt look on her face. Jim stood behind her and shook his head no, as if Blair shouldn't believe her.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. I wish things were different," Blair said.

"See you later, Blair." Cassie said and walked out of the room.

"Shit, Chief, what're you doing?" Jim asked.

"Jim, she was trying to sit on my lap in the diner across the street. I couldn't think of anything else." Blair rambled.

When Cassie got downstairs, the news had spread already that she was in love with a gay man. One of the cops she worked with came up and said, "Figures that you'd go after someone you can't possibly have."

"Why would you say that? I deserve happiness as much as the next person." Cassie almost screamed.

Everyone in Forensics' was teasing her for the rest of the day. When she left, she drove to her new place and didn't think about much except that she'd win over Blair Sandburg if it was the last thing she did.

Connor came downstairs and said, "Wells, I hope you don't take this wrong but I really don't want you fucking up a good team. Only you would fall for Ellison and Sandburg." Laughing as she walked out of the room, Cassie vowed to show Megan just who was going to win this match.

Once they got home, Jim was staring out the window while Blair cooked dinner and he heard a cough. Not that it was that unusual to hear a cough, but he recognized this cough. It belonged to Cassie Wells. He opened up his sight and his hearing until he found where she was. She was in the apartment across and down the street. Fuck... She had binoculars and was watching them.

"Chief, we have someone watching us so I need you to come over here and give me a kiss, right now." Jim said quietly.

Blair moved over and said, "Cassie?" And Jim said, "Yup, across the street." Blair pulled Jim down to meet his lips and kissed him softly, gently and affectionately. Jim heard her yell and throw down the binoculars.

"That did the trick, Chief. She thinks we don't know she's there." Jim said walking into the kitchen to get a beer. Then Jim sat down on the floor and said, "Chief, come on down here."

"What? Why are you sitting on the floor, Jim?" Blair asked.

"Because she saw us come in here now she's going to be wondering what we're up to. Now take off your shirt and throw it up in the air." Jim said.

"Jim, no. We're not doing this anymore." Blair said.

"What do you suggest?" Jim asked.

"We could just sit here for about an hour or so and then untuck our shirts or something. Don't you think?" Blair asked.

"Sure." Jim said. So they sat there discussing the new case that Simon and Jim had gone out on. Jim filled Blair in on what they would have to do on it tomorrow. After the hour was up, they both got up, looking a little unkept and ate dinner.

They ate dinner and did the dishes. Once it was all done, Jim closed up all of the windows and both men climbed the stairs and went to sleep. Blair slept in Jim's sleeping bag by Jim's bed. Jim kept telling him he could sleep with him but Blair said, "No, it wouldn't be right."

Jim tossed and turned still thinking about that damn kiss Sandburg had given him tonight. It was so sexual that Jim wanted to come just thinking about it again. So Jim pictured how it would be if he and Blair did more than kiss. _Ellison, what's wrong with you? Go to sleep and get a date, for god's sake._

Blair was having the same problem sleeping. Eventually he fell into a troubled sleep. He was concerned about Cassie, Jim and himself. He wasn't quite sure where any of this was going but in this dream, there was a man telling Cassie that they weren't really gay, they just wanted to pull one over on her. Cassie cried and cried when she heard this and Blair couldn't stand to see that. He woke up and said, "Jim?"

"Yeah, Chief?"

"Tomorrow, can we make out on the sofa? We can't let her think that we aren't really a couple. She'll think we're trying to pull one over on her and be hurt."

"Chief, I don't know how to tell you this but we are." Jim said laughing.

"It's not funny, Jim." Blair said distressed.

"Chief, did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Yeah, I did. And I really feel like we need to make out tomorrow on the sofa." Blair said.

"Whatever makes you happy, Blair. Now go to sleep." Jim said, knowing that it was going to be hard to control himself tomorrow. What was he going to do? He'd get hard and scare Blair off for good. Jim Ellison fell into a troubled sleep this time, and Cassie was chasing after him saying, "I won, he's mine. He's all mine." Jim woke from his dream in the morning screaming, "He's mine."

"Jim, what's wrong?" Blair asked sitting on the bed rubbing Jim's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Nothing, Chief, I had a dream about losing a beloved pet." Jim said climbing out of bed.

"Jim, should we both be going into the bathroom, like we're showering together or something?" Blair asked innocently.

"Not a good idea. I'm not in the mood for the messing around with Cassie's brain today. I have to have coffee." Jim said walking down the stairs.

When they got to work they stayed busy most of the day. When Blair went to the break room, he was getting two cups of coffee when he turned around and Cassie was standing there. "Hi, Blair. Would you like to see a movie tonight? Just as friends, not lovers or anything. Jim shouldn't mind that, should he?"

"No, he wouldn't mind that. What do you want to see?" Blair asked.

"What Every Woman Wants." She answered.

"Sure, what time?" Blair asked.

"There's one starting right after work so we could go to that one and then stop for dinner. What do you think?" Cassie asked.

"Sure, that'd be fine. I just have to tell Jim." Blair started out of the room and Cassie said, "Thanks, Blair. I have no friends. It'll be nice to have a night out with you."

"No problem." Blair said as he headed over to tell Jim. He told Jim and Jim looked at him like he'd lost his marbles. "Chief, what're you doing?"

"She's lonely, Jim." Blair said.

"Fine." Jim said snapping at Blair.

"Hey, we'll watch the jags game when I get home, all right?" Blair asked.

"Sure, Chief. Have a good time." Jim said.

Blair felt torn. He didn't know why but he felt like he was hurting both of these people and he wasn't really dating either of them.

As Blair got into Cassie's car, she said, "Jim pouts so cute, doesn't he?"

"What do you mean by that, Cassie?"

"Ever since you told him about us going out he's been pouting. Everyone noticed it and thought it was a riot."

"Great." Blair said. _This is fucking great. Now they're all discussing us over lunch and break times. Fuck..._

During the movie, Cassie kept holding Blair's hand and he'd pull his hand out of hers and she'd pout and he'd give in for a few minutes until he remembered the pout on Jim's face. What a tangled web I've woven.

When they left the movie, Blair said, "I have to call Jim. I'll be right back." Cassie grabbed his arm and said, "Use your cell phone you nut."

"Oh yeah. Duh. I keep forgetting I actually charge it up sometimes." Blair said hitting the automatic dial for the loft. Picking the phone up, Jim answered, "Ellison."

"Hey, Jim, whatcha doing?" Blair asked.

"I'm waiting for you to come home so we can make out before I fall asleep." Jim said in all seriousness.

"Oh man, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm sorry I left you, Baby. Bye." Blair said closing the cell.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going out for dinner?"

"Well, Cassie, Jim's upset. I need to get home. Okay? We'll have a rain check."

Cassie dropped him off and then drove around the block and found her parking lot and pulled in. Blair was long gone so she would never be caught. She was determined to find out if they were really together. She thought it was pretty safe to say they weren't.

When he walked into the loft, Jim was lying on the sofa with his shirt open. Blair walked over and said, "Is she there yet?"

"Yes, she's watching now." Jim said, as he sat up.

Blair took off his jacket, got comfortable on the sofa, then they started to make out. Jesus, that Jim was a good kisser. Blair was harder than a rock. He needed to get in the bathroom and take care of some business. Jim felt Blair's cock get hard and that made his do the same. Once they got done kissing for a while, Jim said, "Chief, I'm going to have to take care of some business soon in the bathroom before I come in my pants."

"I guess guys don't have to kiss only girls to get hard, huh?" Blair asked in all honesty.

"Blair, don't worry about it. It's normal for a guy to get hard whenever there's anything rubbing against us. Jim reached down and rubbed Blair's cock through his jeans. "If you take that big boy out of there I'll make you feel better."

Blair didn't say a word but unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out and Jim started fucking him with his fist. "Jim, can I do you, too?"

"Yeah," Jim said as he pulled his cock out and Blair started doing the very same thing that Jim was doing to him.

Jim started kissing Blair to make it more real. He could taste, hear and smell Blair the whole time Blair was fisting his cock with his hand. _Jesus, this is fantastic, I feel like I'm using him but still happy as hell to have Blair's hand on my cock. You're one sick fuck, Ellison._

Blair was just as into this as Jim was. He was moaning and groaning like there was no tomorrow. He whispered, "Jim, better move...I'm going to come."

Jim pulled his cock out of Blair's warm hand and went in between Blair's legs. He took the younger man's cock into his mouth and just like that, Blair screamed, "Jim," and came down that warm, inviting throat.

Blair came to his senses as quickly as he could, pulled Jim up to the sofa, and started stroking on his cock again. Jim was arching his back. He was close. He was very close. Not to be outdone by Jim Ellison, he let go, pushed Jim's legs apart and moved down to the floor. Then Blair took the cock into his mouth. Jim moaned happily. "Chief, just like that. Oh yeah, just like that." A couple more sucks from Blair's welcoming mouth and Jim was screaming, "Blair" and coming down his lovers throat.

Cassie Wells sat over across the street and was hornier than hell. _Jesus, they just sucked each other off. Maybe they are an item. I have to rethink this, I think._

Blair and Jim walked up the stairs after shutting all lights off and locking up. Jim got into bed and said, "Don't be ridiculous. Come on. We can sleep together. I promise I'll stay on my side of the bed."

"Okay," Blair said, still a little wierded out by the cock-sucking thing. "Jim, what was that all about downstairs?"

"What do you mean what was it about?" Jim asked.

"Geeze, man, I never asked you to suck me off. I'm really sorry about doing this to you, Jim." Blair said.

Jim realized that Blair hadn't wanted that and he'd taken advantage of him. "Sorry, Chief, I just got carried away in the moment. It won't happen again. Next time, we'll stick to kissing or jerking off. Okay?"

"Jim, I wasn't complaining. I was just apologizing for making you do it." Blair said softly.

"Chief, I didn't mind. You don't have to apologize. That's one thing about these senses...I wouldn't have cared who you were about then." Jim said thinking he was helping but missed the hurt look on Blair's face.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day and it wasn't even morning yet. Jim was still awake in his bed listening to Blair breathe. His sweet sounding snores filling his room. Everything about this man's sweet.

When Jim finally fell asleep, the alarm went off two hours later. Slamming the button down, he got out of bed. He looked at his partner and got hard instantly. _No, Ellison, it's not the morning erection going on. This is a whole new ball game. Oh Jesus, I can't believe I just said hole and ball in the same sentence. I'm losing it big time._

Jim stood up and moved down the stairs. Blair watched him and wondered what in the hell was going on with his dick. Down boy. You've never wanted a guy before and suddenly you want your roommate. And what's up with Jim? How does he know how to suck cock like that?

Blair got up and walked downstairs with Jim's robe on. He washed his hands, made coffee, and started breakfast. When Jim came walking out of the bathroom with a towel around him Blair had a hard time keep his cock from saluting Jim. "Morning, Jim."

Jim leaned in and kissed Blair on the mouth taking Blair by surprise but Blair liked it. "Cassie's standing at the window with her binoculars first thing this morning." Jim said as he pulled away from Blair.

"Jim, this is getting to be too much for you, I'm sure. We can call it quits." Blair said.

Jim looked at him oddly and asked, "So you're dumping me for Cassie?"

"Jim, I don't know how to tell you this but there is no us to dump." Blair said almost laughing at the look on Jim's face.

"I know but I can't stand the idea of Cassie winning. Chief, give it a few more days, I swear I'll try not to push you so far. Okay?" Jim asked.

"Okay, hot shot, get up and get dressed breakfast is ready." Blair said smacking Jim on the ass as he walked by. "Cock tease." Blair whispered once he was alone in the shower."

Jim got dressed and was eating breakfast when Blair came out of the shower, fully dressed. "Hungry, Jim?" Jim was eating everything in sight. Laughing, Blair said, "What's wrong with you today?"

"Hey, can I help it that it's been months since I had sex. This says something about your technique." Jim said smiling at Blair.

"Thanks, I think." Blair said.

They finished eating, cleaning up and then left for the station. Blair tried to keep the conversation light as they traveled. He knew that he had used Jim for this and it had backfired on him big time. Now what should he do? Oh, that tangled web you weave, Sandburg.

Jim and Blair were busy on the new case and it took most of the day. When he got back, Blair had to take some things down to records. On the way, he ran into Cassie. "Hey, Cassie, how's it going?"

"Fine, Blair. You might think you have me fooled but I'm not stupid. I can tell that Jim seems to have this thing for you, but you aren't interested in him at all. I can just tell. So don't try and pull a smooth one over on me." Cassie said with an evil smile.

"Cassie, how do you know if we interested or not? What are you talking about? At the station, we can't be falling all over each other. It's just not done." Blair said trying to see if he could catch her on the spying detail.

"Oh Blair, honey, I've been watching you guys while you grocery shop and just drive home together and believe me, you're not into it. Jim might be stupid enough to think you are. But you'll dump him as soon as something better comes along. You're not committed." Cassie said.

"Cassie, you're the one that needs to be committed. I kid you not; there are laws that keep us from people like you. If you don't stop watching Jim and I, I'll go to Simon Banks and have you brought up on charges of stalking." Blair said angrily.

Cassie pushed Blair against the wall and kissed him. She kissed him long and hard. While Blair was fighting to gain control of this situation, he couldn't seem to resist the urge to lead her on. So, he kissed her back. He kissed her like he had kissed Jim last night. Cassie pulled away from him, taking a deep breath that she really didn't have to spare, and said, "Blair, are you trying to say you find me attractive and would like to try things out?"

"Sure, why not. As long as Jim doesn't find out. You'll be on the side, Cassie. I would never hurt Jim on purpose." Blair said as he walked away.

Cassie could hardly see straight. It wouldn't take her long to pull him away from Ellison entirely. As soon as he found out what he'd been missing, he'd belong to her. When she turned around Jim was standing there and he said, "Cassie, I sure hope you like taking it up the ass because that's how that man likes it." Having said that Jim walked off.

Oh shit, Ellison knew. Now he'd be trying to hang on to Blair. Well, she'd have to up the stakes. She called Blair and asked, "Can you possibly go to dinner tonight. I really feel like we should talk about things. I don't really want to be the other woman. Oh sorry, you know what I mean."

"Sure, where do you want to go? I can leave right from work if you'd like." Blair said easily. Blair had decided that he was going to have to move it away from Jim so he'd stop having those thoughts about him.

Jim got his jacket and said, "Hey Chief, ready to go?"

"Sorry, Jim, I'm going to dinner with Cassie. I figured I'd give you a break tonight. I'll try and see if I can work this out by myself." Blair said smiling.

"Whatever." Jim said as he walked out of the bullpen. _What's wrong with you, Ellison? You should be happy about not having to do this anymore. Now you can get back to taking care of yourself instead of someone you're in love with. Oh shit, I'm in love with my partner._ Jim walked to his truck in a daze, realizing what he had just admitted to himself. What do you plan on doing now, Ellison? You going to screw this one up like all your other relationships?

He got in his truck and drove home, not really even caring if he got there. A deep depression took over him that he didn't even know was around before. He was going to have to do something. Maybe it would be better if they didn't live together. That would probably stop the thoughts and the ideas that were going through his head.

Meanwhile, Blair was sitting at the restaurant thinking about the look on Jim's face when he told him he was going out with Cassie. He was very quiet. She started telling him all about what he should do with this new case, since after all, she was an authority on most things. Blair smiled to himself at that thought. He looked up, saw her mouth moving but didn't hear the words any longer. Finally, not being able to stand it any longer, he said, "Cassie, I have to go. This is never going to work. I don't like you. I have to like someone I'm dating."

"Blair, just give me some time. I'm told people warm up to me after a while. Your partner used to hate me terribly but now he just dislikes me. See what I mean?"

"Yeah, well, that might work for some but not for me, Cassie. Sorry. I have to go." Blair said getting up and leaving a stunned Cassie at the table. Blair paid the bill before he left. He wasn't that big of a heel.

When he got home he could hardly wait to see what Jim was doing. He wondered if Jim was as lonely without him as he was without Jim. He'd find out. He opened the door up and walked in and Jim was asleep on the sofa. Blair went into the bathroom, grabbed some lube and a couple condom's just in case and walked back out the living room. He moved the coffee table and put down the sleeping bag on top of the carpet.

Jim started stirring, opened his eyes, saw Blair and smiled. Blair had no idea that Cassie was back at her place watching them and he didn't care.

Blair moved Jim onto the floor and started taking his clothes off. Jim said, "Chief, what're we doing here? I can't do this and have you take off with someone else tomorrow."

"Stop being so paranoid. I'm with you, big man. I'm with you. You belong to me. I saw it in your eyes this evening when I left. I knew right then I would never want anyone else again in my life." Blair said with a huge smile on his face. Jim sat up and took his shirt off and took Blair's off too. Cassie was watching them through the binoculars, thinking it was still a ruse.

"Chief, Cassie's watching us. What do you want to do?" Jim asked.

"It's your call, Jim." Blair said as he started to undo Jim's pants and pulled them off the big man. He then pulled off his boxers and just stared at what belonged to him now. _Holey Moley, this is all for me?_

Jim lay there letting Blair look him over and finally said, "Blair, could you take your clothing off and let me look at you, too?"

"Sorry, I just got carried away." Blair said snickering.

Blair stood up and pulled all of his clothing off and stood there letting Jim watch him. As he stood there, Blair's cock grew from the admiring glances of his soon to be lover. "Like what you see, Jim?"

"Oh yeah, Chief, never a doubt in my mind." Jim said.

Blair got down on the floor again and they started kissing. "What would you like, Jim. I'll do anything for you." Blair asked.

"Jesus, I don't know. I'm new to this, too. Whatever you want. I'd love you to fuck me. In fact, that's what I want. I want you inside of me. I need to feel you inside of me." Jim said panting.

Blair said, "I've done this once with a woman, have you?"

"No, never have. Virgin territory both way's I guess." Jim said laughing.

"Well, I have to stretch you out and have you prepared right before I can slide this big boy in." Blair said explaining to Jim.

"Stop the talking part and start the doing part." Jim begged.

"Oh my god, you're a slut. I can't believe it. I'm getting lucky with you tonight and you're a slut on top of it. Hot damn." Blair said getting the lube and kissing his way down Jim's front.

While Blair was getting Jim ready, Cassie was watching closely. It truly looked like they were going to fuck. They surely wouldn't, would they? She set the binoculars down and went and found the fan and turned it on. It was getting seriously hot in there. Before long, she was sitting naked in front of the window watching the two men that she had believed were only teasing her.

Jim asked Blair, "What's that sweet smell?"

"It's flavored lube, hot stuff, I like the stuff. Let me show you why." He spread Jim's legs apart and licked down his cock, his balls and then the crack of his ass. Jim couldn't believe this. He was now moaning like a true slut. Blair said, "Flip on your stomach, Jim. Here's a pillow for your cock so you don't hurt it."

Jim did as he was told. He flipped over on his stomach, raising his butt into the air so that his hole was just inviting Blair in. Blair was never one to turn down an invitation. He started licking around Jim's hole. Jim was starting to moan louder and louder. Jim looked over across the way and saw that Cassie had a vibrator out but never once lost hold of the binoculars. _She's very coordinated. I gotta give her that._

As Blair got more into licking and sucking Jim, he forgot all about Cassie. Cassie, on the other hand, had never seen anything quite as hot as this. _Holy shit, why am I getting so hot watching two guys fucking? Who cares as long as I'm happy, right?_

Blair slid his tongue into Jim's tight channel and found himself almost zoning on Jim. Now he knew what Jim meant about feeling as if you're in an abyss. Jesus, this was so wonderful, Blair could hardly keep from coming and he hadn't done anything yet, other than tongue fuck him.

"Jim, I'm going to loosen you up a little more before I slide in for that home run. Okay." Blair asked.

"I love baseball, Blair. You can hit my balls any time you want." Jim said loudly as he almost came just from finger fucking alone. Blair touched his prostate and Jim screamed out, "Holy shit, what was that?"

"I would guess that's your prostate. You liked that, huh?" Blair asked as he ran his finger across it again. Jim continued moaning out to let Blair know how much he loved it. Finally, after three fingers were in and Blair felt Jim was loose enough, he pulled them out and Jim said, "No, Blair, I need you."

"You're getting me, don't worry. Now this might hurt a little. If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll pull out. Okay?" Blair asked.

"Got it. Chief. Now. Fuck me." Jim begged.

Blair leaned over Jim's ass and kissed it as he said, "Who would have thought you'd be such a fucking slut? Ready?"

"Fuck me, now." Jim shouted.

Not wasting any more time, Blair pushed in part way and then held still while Jim's sphincter muscle relaxed. Then Blair moved in further. Each time he moved Jim was making such wonderful sounds that Blair had to think of terrible things to keep from coming. Jim turned his head around, looked Blair in the eyes and said, "Give it to me now, Chief."

Blair pushed all the way in and started pounding into Jim. Jim was pushing his ass back meeting him each time. Blair could feel his cock hitting Jim's prostate and could also hear Jim howling and knew Jim was close. He stepped up the pace and said, "Jesus, you have the finest ass I've ever seen in my life. I love seeing my cock go into your ass." Jim stopped meeting him on the thrusts and laid down on his elbows, so he could pull on his own cock. "I'll do that, baby."

Blair pulled on Jim's cock so hard that Jim about yelled. Blair did it two more times and Jim came with a shout, calling out Blair's name. As Blair continued to fuck Jim, he couldn't hold on any longer. Jim's ass felt like it was grabbing his cock and sucking the life right out of him. And suck it out, it did. He held on to Jim's hips and came into his ass so hard that Blair thought he hurt both of them at first.

He lay across Jim's back and finally when he could think again, he asked, "Did I hurt you, babe?"

"No, not at all. In fact, quite the opposite. I haven't felt this good after sex in years." Jim said.

"Jim, I love you." Blair said quietly.

"It's okay, Blair. I love you too." Jim said back.

Blair pulled out and went and got the cloths to clean them up with and said, "Let's go to bed, Jim. "

"You won't get any arguments out of me." Jim said.

Once they crawled into bed Blair said, "Fuck..."

"Yeah, that we did, Chief." Jim said laughing.

"I forgot about Cassie and her stupid binoculars. I never meant for her to see something this precious between us." Blair said into Jim's chest.

"Blair, it's okay, really. She got off on it. It turned her on big time." Jim said laughing.

"You're kidding, right? Who would get turned on watching two men? Well, aside from other gay men." Blair asked.

"Chief, I have a feeling that women like the idea of two men doing it. Kind of like the way men like to see two women together."

"You want to see two women together?" Blair asked.

"Not now." Jim said grinning down at Blair.

"Well, Jim, she can't continue to watch us, can she?" Blair asked looking up at Jim to see the look on his face. What he saw was an evil smile. "Okay, Chief, this is the plan. We go in tomorrow and tell her it was all a ruse. We're not really partners. Then we'll see what she does."

"Maybe I'm a little slow on the uptake here, Jim. I don't know why that has anything to do with us really being together. Explain, will ya?"

"She wanted you but now she knows that you and I are indeed a couple. No one would go that far for a ruse. But she also found out that she loved watching two men. This is something new to her and she's not quite sure where to go with that. She's going to be fucking confused for days." Jim said laughing his ass off.

"You're mean, Jim Ellison, and I love you very much." Blair said as he yawned.

"Sleep, babe. We'll talk more tomorrow." Jim said as he pulled his friend, his love and his life up next to his body.

Both men slept a dreamless sleep. That was nice for a change. They took a shower together, made breakfast together and then cleaned up the mess. Once that was all done with, they walked down to the parking lot and got in the truck. The drive to work was quiet. Blair wasn't sure what he should say. He wasn't embarrassed or anything like that, but he was a little confused how he should act outside of the loft.

When Jim pulled up at the red light, he leaned over and kissed Blair.

"Is Cassie behind us?" Blair asked looking around.

"No, I just wanted to kiss you good morning." Jim said sweetly.

"Oh man, you're so sweet. Blair pulled him back for another kiss before the car behind them started honking. "Oops, don't want to get in a car accident and have to explain to Simon why it happened." Blair said laughing.

When they walked into the bullpen, Cassie was up there talking to Megan. Connor smiled at the guys and said, "Well, good morning, you both look to be in good moods."

"Yeah, we are." Jim said. "Cassie can I see you for a minute?"

Walking slowly over there, Cassie was afraid that he'd found out about her watching them. "What?"

"I just wanted you to know that if you want to date Blair, I'm okay with it. We were just kidding around with you. We're not a couple." Jim said and walked over to his desk.

"What about last night?" Cassie asked.

"Last night? What about last night?" Jim asked innocently.

"Well, Blair rushed out of the restaurant saying that he had to get home to you. Now you're saying he didn't run home to you?"

"Exactly. He came home but it wasn't for me. We're not gay, Cassie. Sorry we were teasing you." Jim said as he sat down and started doing the paperwork on the new case.

Cassie just stood there. She didn't know what to do with this new information. She just kept standing there looking lost. Connor walked up and said, "What did Jim want?"

"He said they're not gay." Cassie said.

"Oh so, now you're free to date Sandburg, huh?" Connor asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to give it some thought." Cassie said as she left Major Crime.

When Jim got home that night, he could see Cassie watching from across the way. He smiled knowing they were driving her nuts with the new information. He and Blair acted like there was nothing going on at work, but once inside the loft, they were all over each other.

When Blair walked in, his smile broadened seeing his love. Blair walked over to the counter and hugged Jim hard. "Sorry I'm late, Simon wanted to ask some questions about some things that might not have been handled properly with the Sarad and Cannolo case. We figured a few things out and finally I got to get out of there."

Jim leaned down and kissed the mouth that he'd been thinking about all day. They kissed passionately until Jim had to stir the food. Jim knew that Cassie was watching them but Blair didn't know. Jim turned the food off and undid Blair's jeans. "Oh, caveman Jim showed up tonight?" Blair asked laughing.

As he pulled Blair's jeans and boxers off, he then picked Blair up by the waist and set him on the counter top. "Wait a minute...how come you're putting my ass where you usually put food only? Isn't that like some kind of rule of yours or something?" Blair asked smiling and getting hard at the thought of Jim being so aggressive.

Jim pushed Blair back on the counter top and licked him from top to bottom. "Holy shit, Jim. Come on, do something. Don't tease. It's not nice."

Jim flipped Blair over and Blair said, "Man, that counter's too cold on my cock, Jim."

Jim walked over and got a pillow off the sofa and put it under Blair's cock. "Oh better, hot shot, much better."

Jim pulled Blair's cheeks apart and started licking him. Blair was squirming around. He'd never had this done to him. He wasn't sure he'd like it. Jim continued to suck and lick all the way down his crack and Blair decided that he loved it. Jim chuckled at the noises coming out of his lover.

As Jim's tongue entered him, Blair started thrusting his ass back to meet Jim's tongue. Oh god, why didn't I know this felt this good? I could have been doing this for a long time.

Jim got down to business and started truly fucking him with his tongue. Jim was pulling back Blair's hips with each thrust and Blair was close already. Then Jim started fucking him harder and harder with his tongue. Jim could see Cassie watching them and this was making Jim even harder. She was fucking herself again, while watching them. This made Jim hard, too. Geeze, maybe I should tell Blair that she's watching. Oh fuck, this is too perfect.

Jim pulled Blair's ass up a little so he could slide his tongue in a little further and then he'd ram Blair down into the pillow. "Jim, please I have to come. I need to come." But instead of letting up, Jim kept fucking him with his tongue. Jim had Blair's ass up off the counter now and he tried to bury his face and tongue into his lover. Blair couldn't hang on any longer. He came all over the counter top, yelling out Jim's name. Jim glanced over at Cassie and saw her still going strong so he continued tongue fucking him.

Blair said, "Jim, please, I want you in me. I want to feel you inside of me. Please?"

Jim pulled away from Blair's ass. He cleaned up the come all over the counter top and led Blair over to the sofa and leaned him over on it. He put lube on his finger and started loosening up Blair. This would be Blair's first time with penetration so Jim wasn't going to do any short cuts. Blair was fairly loose already from the tongue fucking. Jim stepped back and took all his clothing off and heard Cassie say, "Oh holy shit," and he moved back to Blair and continued his preparation. When Blair felt as loose as he would, Jim said, "Are you ready, Chief?"

"Oh yeah, man, fuck me hard, fuck me long and fuck me good." Blair said.

Slipping the condom on, he put more lube on, then started pushing into Blair. Blair lifted his head up somewhat from the position he was in and moaned. "You okay, Chief?"

"Yeah, man, keep pushing or I'll have to kill you." Blair said laughing.

With a huge smile on his face, Jim pushed all the way into Blair and let him adjust before moving further on. After a while Blair started pushing back against Jim's cock to let him know he was ready for the fucking to begin. Jim was just the man for the job. Right in the middle of it, Jim looked up and saw Cassie with her vibrator and naked and Jim felt terrible suddenly. Not terrible enough to stop, but still bad.

Jim started pounding into Blair with such force that even Blair was surprised. Usually Jim was so careful. This was not a careful Jim; this was a primal Jim. Blair loved primal Jim. He'd have to ask him what brought this on. Right now, he didn't care as long as it kept up. Oh my god, this is wonderful. Now I know why Jim loves to be fucked. Good god, it's fan-fucking-tastic.

Blair started begging for Jim to make him come. Jim leaned over and grabbed Blair cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts and before long Blair came shouting out Jim's name. Jim came soon after, shocked that he hung on that long.

They lay there for a long time not saying anything. When Jim finally started to move, Blair said, "Shit, Cassie's watching, isn't she? You're getting off on this, aren't you?"

"Chief, let me explain." Jim began. Blair stopped him with his lips and said, "Turns you on, eh?" Jim could see that Blair wasn't upset and said, "Yeah, it does. I don't know why."

"I know why, big guy. You like having her watch you be mine and me be yours. You like flaunting it in her face, don't ya?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do. God, I love you." Jim said as he kissed Blair. Jim went to get the cloths to wash up with. He'd also invested in wipes to help clean things up. Jim never put his clothes back on and said, "Chief, I want you naked all night long so I can watch you. No, not so she can, I want to see you naked."

So, they both walked around the loft naked all night long. Cassie was beginning to think she was never going to get any rest, when she looked over and saw Blair starting something again with Jim. Oh for god's sake, don't they ever take a break? A person can only come so many times in one day. Oh shit, I'm getting hot and wet again just watching them. What's wrong with me?

Blair said, "Jim, I want her to see how I make you feel. So, you're going to do what I want, right?"

"I'll do anything you want. You know I'm wild about you." Jim said kissing Blair quickly.

Good, because I want you to lie on the sofa and come for me. All by yourself. I'm going to watch. Every now and then I'm going to lick or suck or taste, but I want you to do the major work." Blair said smiling at the confused look on Jim's face. "Oh and I also want you to finger fuck yourself."

"Chief, let's go upstairs." Jim said.

"No, let's not. Now lie down and get busy, my man, or I won't give you sex ever again. You'll see what it feels like to be under someone's watchful eye. I want you to fist your cock and finger fuck yourself. Now." Blair ordered.

Jim sat down on the sofa and Blair sat on the floor watching. Jim started rubbing his cock, making it feel that someone was interested in him again. Laughing Blair said, "Jim, you're going to have to do better than that. She's never going to buy it if you have that look on your face. Do you love me? Do you ever want to fuck me again? Good boy, now fuck yourself." Blair ordered again.

Jim leaned his head back and closed his eyes and Blair said, "Oh I forgot to mention, you'll look out the balcony door the entire time. No leaning the head back or eyes closed. You're going to give her, her money's worth." Blair said evilly.

Jim started stroking, he saw Cassie watching him through the binoculars and he started going a little bit faster. Blair said, "She's watching, isn't she? Show her how good you can fuck yourself, Jim."

Blair put pillows behind Jim so he wouldn't be lying down in any way. Then he sucked Jim's cock once before sitting back on the floor. Jim looked out the window and saw Cassie fucking herself with the vibrator and could hear the sounds coming from her mouth all the way over here. It made him harder and harder. He started fisting his cock, really hard and was getting close. Blair leaned in, licked Jim's balls and said, "I want you to use your fingers now."

Jim said, "Blair, I can't do that.

"Fine, that's fine." Blair said, getting up, pissed off and Jim could tell. Jim coated a finger with lube and started fucking himself. He couldn't believe he would do this for Blair. It had nothing to do with Cassie anymore. It had just moved into being about him and Blair. God, he loved that man more than life itself. He would do anything for him.

Blair glanced over and saw what Jim was doing and sat down and started touching himself, hoping he could get off soon. God, he was so hard it hurt. Fuck... Well, that's the idea, Sandburg.

"Jim, I changed my mind. I need to fuck you. Is that okay with you?" Blair asked. Still nervous with sex being new to them and all.

"God, Chief, I want you to." Having said that, Jim flipped over and had his ass sticking out for Blair to use as he saw fit. Which Blair did. Blair got Jim ready and slid in started thrusting hard. Blair had waited too damn long and now Jim's ass was going to be the thing to suffer for it. This made Blair smile.

Jim reached around and pulled his cock once and came hard. Blair followed suit a few seconds later. "Babe, you feel soooooo good." Blair said.

"Good, I'd hate to have you say I was a lousy fuck." Jim said kidding and Blair smacked his ass and said, "Don't ever say that again, Jim."

"I promise, hot stuff." Jim said smiling into the pillow and almost falling asleep on his knees. "Come on, Jim. Time to clean up." Blair said pulling Jim up.

They finished eating, showering and went to bed. The night was very enjoyable, relaxing and pleasant. Peaceful nights were something both men loved these days.

The next day when they got to the station they got called out on a case and Cassie was to go with them. Jim couldn't resist teasing her.

"So, Cassie, have you asked Blair out yet?" Jim asked.

"No, not yet. I'm still thinking about it. Why?" she asked wondering why Jim was trying to push his partner into her arms. Oh shit, they like three ways. What the hell do I do with that?

Blair walked over and put his arm around Cassie's waist and said, "Wanna come over tonight? I thought I would make a nice dinner. Jim would be there but he's no bother." Blair asked sweetly.

"I'll have to get back to you on that, Blair. I'll let you know when we get back to the station." Cassie said trying to get her work done as quickly as she could so she could get out of there.

But Noooooooo...Jim walked up to her and said, "So, you were warm for my partner's form two weeks ago, why are you giving him the cold shoulder now. I think you're hurting his feelings."

"Jim, I really don't want to discuss personal stuff while I'm working." She said angrily.

"Why? You always wanted to discuss it before. What's wrong with Sandburg?" Jim asked almost offended. _Man, if she gets any paler; she'll pass out._

"Jim, I'm trying to work here. Please go over and help your partner so we can leave and get back to the station."

"Cassie, what's up with you? You don't want to date him anymore, do you? You found someone better? What's the deal?" Jim asked.

"Fine, I'll come for dinner tonight. Tell him to make something fattening. I may as well go out in style." Cassie said.

Jim just knew that tonight was going to be fun.

When they got back to the precinct Jim asked Cassie, "Would you like to ride with us?"

"Oh no. I'll meet you guys at your place later." Cassie said heading down to get her car.

Blair said, "So what am I making for this big night?"

"Who cares? She's going to be the main course." And both men started laughing till they were wiping tears from their eyes.

Once home, Blair started making Chinese Stir Fry. Things were going well. Everything was set up. Cassie knocked on the door and Jim let her in and said, "Welcome." Cassie looked at him as if she was really looking for the fucking pod. This wasn't the damn Jim Ellison she knew. Where was he? At least she knew where she stood with him.

Blair was kind as always and asked if she wanted some wine before dinner. Again, Cassie kept looking around for the pods. What was going on here? Jim said, "Hey, Cassie. Come and see what we invested in today. We've been wanting to for some time and we picked it up tonight."

Cassie followed Jim out on the balcony and there stood a huge telescope. She just stood there with her mouth open, not saying a word. Do you like looking at stars, Cassie?" Jim asked.

"Well, of course I do. I just figured you and Sandburg would be the type to use it to watch all of your neighbors." Cassie said.

"Not a chance. I'm totally against spying on people. I really hate it. I think nothing's much lower." Jim said. "Besides, someone in the building was telling Blair and me that there's someone over in the next building that's been watching everyone."

"You're kidding?" Cassie asked as casually as she could. "I'm sure they're wrong. Maybe it was just someone who needed to check something out."

"There's never an excuse for it." Jim said.

Blair walked out and said, "Cassie, come and look through this. It's like being right there. Wait until you see." Blair pushed her over to the telescope. Cassie had no idea that it was aimed at her apartment balcony. So when she looked in it, all she saw was her chair and furniture and began to cough.

"You all right, Cassie?" Blair asked. "Need the inhaler?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just have to get back indoors for a while." Cassie said trying to get away from the telescope. _Shit, Blair was right, it is like being right there. God, I felt like I was in my own living room._

When they got back inside, Cassie said, "Blair, why don't you move those masks over to this wall? It would give this wall more personality?"

"Because I like where they are now. I don't want to mess with a good thing." Blair said trying not to lose his smile. _Geeze, now she's telling me how to arrange my art on the wall._

"Jim, have you changed anything up in your room?" Cassie said heading up there.

"Not a thing, Cassie. Still the same as the last time you were here." Jim said. Cassie leaned over the loft railing and said, "Jim, could you come up here? I might have some ideas for you."

As Jim walked up the stairs, he was thinking, _I can't believe she's coming over and going to try and rearrange our house and our lives. What a pushy, bossy bitch._

When he got up there she was moving his dresser. "Cassie, what in the hell are you doing? I like the dresser right where it is." Jim shouted.

"Well, I was trying to help. Your room's boring and looks too crowded. If we moved this and this, it would give the room that look of being wide open and spacious." Cassie said smiling.

"Cassie, we invited you for dinner not to redecorate." Jim said, trying to be civil.

"I was just trying to be thoughtful. Sorry." Cassie said and started down the stairs.

Once down there, Blair said, "What did you two change up there?"

"Not a thing, Jim's a stickler for everything always being the same." Cassie said as she leaned into Blair and whispered, "Don't you think he's boring, Blair?"

"No, I've gotten used to him." Blair said. "Okay, soups on."

Jim pulled the chair out for Cassie and said, "Hope you enjoy the dinner."

"All right, I can't take this any longer. What's going on, Jim Ellison?" Cassie asked.

"There's nothing going on. Why do you ask that? We've been really nice tonight, I thought. We're both trying to get along with you." Jim said.

"Well, you've never been nice before." Cassie shouted.

"Well, you're not an easy god-damned person to be nice to." Jim yelled back.

"All right you two. This is my dinner. Stop ruining it." Blair said.

"And what's up with you, Blair? We all know that you have a thing for Ellison. You're not fooling anyone," Cassie said.

"We're really not doing a thing. Check out my room. It's used and everything. I still sleep down here." Blair said as he smiled.

"Oh, you're so full of shit, Blair. You're lying and you know it." Cassie said jumping up and opening his door to find an unmade bed, his book on top of his covers. "Okay, Mr. Smart Guy, what's the book that you're reading?"

"It's a new mystery by Janet Evanovich. Six, something. I can't remember the title." Blair said.

Cassie was getting pissed off. She sat back down at the table and said, "So, Jim, who are you seeing these days?"

"No one. I've not found anyone worth taking out lately. It's slow for me. How about you, Cassie?" Jim answered.

By the time they were done with dinner, Cassie was ready to strangle both of the men. She said goodbye and left at about 9:00.

Blair looked at Jim and said, "Man, I think we were too cruel. This is going to drive her nuts to tell us."

When she got to her apartment, she sat out on her balcony with her binoculars and started to watch them. Jim came out to look at the stars. He was just standing on the balcony looking at the stars when Blair came up from behind him and hugged him and turned him around for a kiss.

Jim leaned into Blair and said, "She's cussing right now." Both men had to go inside so that no one would hear their laughter.

They both went to separate bedrooms until the lights were off and then Blair walked upstairs and slept with his main man.

The next day at the station, Cassie said to Connor. "I know they're sleeping together. I can't prove it but they are."

She walked into the break room and saw Jim kissing Blair. She backed out of the room and ran and grabbed Connor to show her. As she pushed Connor into the break room the guys were at opposite ends of the room, arguing.

"What?" Megan asked. "Nothing, I thought I saw something in here but I was wrong."

This went on for two more weeks. Blair kept asking her out while she watched Blair go up to Jim's room each night. Everyone decided to go out for drinks one night and Blair asked if Cassie wanted to go with them. Of course, she couldn't resist the idea.

Jim had asked Connor if it was all right to put some moves on her because he was going to teach Cassie a lesson if he had to beat it into her head. Connor and Jim disappeared from the dance floor, only to be found by Cassie, as they were kissing. When Cassie walked off, Jim said, "Thanks, Connor. I owe you one."

Cassie walked up to Blair and said, "You're roommie's fucking around on you. I just thought I would tell you about it."

"What are you talking about, Cassie." Simon asked. "They aren't a couple."

"Oh yes they are, Captain. You have no idea how much of a couple they are." She said.

"How do you know? We don't know. How would you?" Simon asked, egging her on.

"Because I've been watching them for three weeks or more and have seen things that no one should have had to watch." Cassie said.

"Jim, do you want to press charges? And Blair, how about you?" Simon asked.

"No, Sir. I just can't believe she watched us like that." Jim said with his head bowed.

"What are you people...nuts? I just told you he fucks Sandburg and Sandburg fucks him. Does no one care about that?" Cassie pleaded.

"Evidentially not." Connor said almost laughing.

Cassie stormed over to Blair and said, "I would have expected more out of you. You're nothing but a big lying, loser asshole, just like Ellison."

"Hey, enough's enough, Cassie. You're the one that wouldn't take no for an answer. So, stay away from me and try shutting your mouth for a change," Blair said in anger.

On the way home that night, Blair said, "You don't think we pushed it too far, Jim?"

"Chief, she's the one that put in for a transfer, not us. We didn't press charges and didn't do anything else to her," Jim said, almost believing it himself.

"Okay, then, I'm down with it," Blair said laughing.

Yeah, it was nice to realize what you were in life. It's like that saying, who's lying now? All questions were answered for Jim and Blair. No one could be happier about that. They weren't lying ever again. Now Cassie is another story.

The end.


End file.
